


Weighted

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Kozume Kenma, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Kenma has a weighted boyfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Weighted

**Author's Note:**

> I started re-reading hq and i haven't gotten back to kenma yet so i hope i did alright!

Everyone knew that Tsukishima was joking when he suggested that since Hinata was the smallest on the bus that he should sit on someone’s lap to make room. (Kuroo immediately fired back with a plea for Tsukishima to grace _his_ lap and was humbly shot down.) Honestly, Hinata might’ve known, but out of spite and desire for affection he planted himself on Kenma’s lap anyway. It’s not a secret they’re dating, sure, it’s just that Kenma isn’t the most open about anything, especially his relationship; that openness all goes to Hinata.

“Um--Shouyou?”

Hinata’s defiant expression aimed towards Tsukishima transforms into the sunshine that Kenma fell for. “Sorry, is this okay? We can squish into one seat if that’s better?” Hinata checks in, leaning down to peck a kiss on Kenma’s forehead.

Kenma considers his options. He’s not a fan of how public this is but Hinata’s weight on him is incredibly relaxing, which would be nice during a long bus ride; it’s not like a weighted blanket is socially acceptable or reasonable to bring on volleyball trips.

He groans. “It’s...fine. don’t worry about it.”

The arrangement, however, is not fine with the adults who quickly make them squish into one seat rather than the more dangerous situation they were in before.

“You freakin’ kids...Hinata would’ve gone flying if we so much as gotten rear-ended!” Ukai scolds. “It’s bad enough the school won’t give us a bigger bus, “budget cuts” my--”

As he grumbles and storms off the bus Hinata wiggles in next to Kenma, bracing himself with his leg against the aisle and pushing himself against his boyfriend. He smiles at him. “Well, I guess this works out, too.”

Kenma, now missing the weight of Hinata but not minding the pressure against his side, nods. “Yeah.”

The remaining adults count the kids from both teams, scribble on their sheets, and leave the bus once more--probably to retrieve Ukai. 

Kenma wrangles his handheld out of his pocket and boots it up, not minding the squished posture he’s in as long as he can press buttons and see the screen, which, admittedly, he wouldn’t have been able to do with Hinata in his lap and would have gotten very distressed over very quickly. He sighs. 

“Shouyou...sometime you can sit on me again. It didn’t feel that bad.” he murmurs.

Hinata leans in to hear him better and hums. “Huh? Really? I didn’t smush you too hard or anything?”

Kenma shakes his head. “Not at all. You’re not that heavy.”

With a grin Hinata rubs his shoulder against Kenma affectionately. “Yeah, sure I will! If you like it so much!”

Kenma can feel his cheeks warm up but it’s best to be direct. A weighted boyfriend is just as good as a blanket; he can figure out a configuration that allows him to play his games at the same time.

Hinata starts watching him play his games, only sometimes interrupting with commentary and questions. Kenma doesn’t mind too much. They do this the whole ride, though sometimes Hinata will lean to the other side to talk with the others and those are the times Kenma misses him. He didn’t realize how much pressure and weight affected him. He wants to pull Hinata back every time but he knows that’s a little ridiculous, especially considering that once they get off the bus that’s literally impossible.

The bus stops at their destination and Kenma already can’t wait to get back on next to Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
